


4 a.m. Wake Up Call

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Late Night Conversations, Laura Hale Lives, M/M, POV Laura Hale, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Laura is startled awake late one night. She’s not the least bit surprised when she hears Stiles’ voice outside the door to the apartment she shares with Derek. What is surprising is hearing that Derek is apparently wanted by the FBI for mass murder.





	4 a.m. Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of Laura Hale Appreciation Week: Laura Didn’t Die.

Laura startles awake at the sound of a loud banging on the front door. She frowns and sits up, running a hand through her hair. 

A moment later the banging stops, replaced by a loud, familiar voice. "Derek Hale, you got a lot of explaining to do."

Laura finds herself smiling at Stiles' words. 

"Stiles," Derek says, sounding tired. Not that Laura can blame him. A glance at the clock tells her it's going on four in the morning. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I'll tell you what I'm doing here," Stiles says. "I'm here because you're a fugitive!"

Laura's eyes widen at that, as Derek replies blankly. "What?"

"Your ass is wanted by the FBI," Stiles says. "You know, the government agency that I now work for."

"What are you talking about?" Derek asks. Laura understands his confusion. 

"I started my internship program this week," Stiles says, and Laura can just imagine him pacing the room. "I was super excited and prepared. So imagine my surprise when on my first day one of my instructors shows a picture of you, saying you're a wanted criminal. So of course I had to ask what for."

"What did he say?"

"Mass murder!"

Laura sucks in a breath as silence falls in the other room. She waits with bated breath to hear what Stiles says next.

When he speaks, his tone is softer. "You know I don't believe you did this, right?" Derek must acknowledge the question because Stiles goes on. "Good. I'm going to fix this. I promise you."

"Stiles, you just started your job," Derek says, "I can't let you put that at risk for me."

"That's my decision to make," Stiles says. "And you're more important. I… well you have to know how I feel about you."

Laura certainly does but whether Derek has finally figured it out she doesn't know. 

Derek sighs, "Stiles…"

"Look I don't expect you to return the feelings, alright?" Stiles goes on before Derek can say anything else. "That's not why I'm doing this. I'm more than used to falling for people that could never be interested. I love you and I just need to know you're safe. And you're not safe with a warrant out for your arrest. So yeah."

Laura has to wonder how Stiles can't see how Derek feels. Sure, Derek keeps himself guarded. But anyone with eyes can tell the looks Derek gives Stiles are anything but platonic. She doesn't have to see them to know he's giving one of those looks now. She just hopes he actually tells Stiles how he feels, given the opportunity has been laid out at his feet. 

"Do you really think that I don't love you?" Derek asks, his voice so soft Laura almost misses it. Luckily Stiles doesn't. 

"You never said anything."

Laura hears movement before Derek speaks again. "You never said anything either."

"Fair enough," Stiles says. "We both could use a lesson in communication."

"We're communicating now."

Laura hears Stiles suck in a breath before he speaks, his voice lower than before. "That we are."

Laura is torn between wanting to cheer or grimace when she hears the sound of them kissing, followed by a sound she never wanted to hear her brother make. 

As happy as she is for them she doesn't think she'd survive having to listen to them having sex. She makes a point of knocking against her bedside table loudly. 

"Laura's up," Derek whispers. 

"Pity," Stiles says. "I had plans for you."

"Later," Derek tells him.

"I'll hold you to that."

Laura wanders out of the bedroom and into the living room, knowing she might as well say something now that they know she's awake. 

"Stiles," she says. "What a pleasant surprise."

Derek narrows his eyes, but Stiles doesn't pick up on her lack of shock at seeing him. "Yeah uhh… something came up and I needed to check in."

"And a phone wouldn't suffice? Or were you just that eager to see my brother?" she teases. 

Stiles doesn't stammer or deflect like she was hoping. He just shrugs, and meets her gaze head on. "That may have been part of the reason."

"And the main one?"

"I wanted to be sure you were both safe," Stiles says. "And didn't want to risk anyone intercepting my calls in case they figured out I knew you."

"Why wouldn't we be safe?" Laura questions. She knows, of course. But she doesn't want to give them any reason to suspect she had been eavesdropping. 

So she listens as Stiles tells his story, asking questions when appropriate. At the end she asks what Stiles plans to do. 

"Well the main thing is keeping Derek out of sight until I can clear his name," Stiles says. 

"And you think you can do that?" Laura asks.

"I'll figure out a way," Stiles says. "There's no way I'm letting Derek go down for this."

"You have always been good at protecting him," Laura says. 

Stiles smiles up at Derek as he takes his hand, "I'm not going to stop now."

Laura smiles to herself and tells them she's going to put on some coffee, not that she thinks they really hear her. 

They're standing close now, with their heads pressed together. Laura knows a moment when she sees one, and quietly backs out of the room, into the kitchen. 

As worrying as it is to know that Derek is wanted for murder, she has no doubt that Stiles is going to get to the bottom of it and clear his name. If there's one person she can trust to look out for Derek as much as she does, it's Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> As short as this is, I kind of fell in love with this verse and wouldn’t be surprised is more got added to it by way of a series.  
Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
